


three buckets of chicken (and a side of cute delivery boy)

by fluffypark



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel is a delivery boy, Flirting, Fluff, Hyung line, M/M, and 2park, chicken, im sorry maknae line ily, nielwink, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypark/pseuds/fluffypark
Summary: When Jihoon had requested that the new chicken place send their cutest delivery boy as a joke, he was not expecting it to be someone with blonde hair, broad shoulders, and a megawatt smile. Or, an AU in which Daniel is pretty sure he’s delivered a bucket of chicken to this house last week. And the week before that. And maybe the week beforethat.





	three buckets of chicken (and a side of cute delivery boy)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this would be my second fic since i entered the kpop world, which means that my writing skills are extremely rusty, please bear with me till i get my mojo back hehe.

 

**

 

 _CABBAGEPATCH KIDS ヽ(ﾟ_ _▽ﾟ*)乂(*ﾟ_ _▽ﾟ)ﾉ (5)_

 

 **Jihoon:** does anyone else want chicken

 **Jihoon:** im ordering

 

 **Woojin:** which shop

 

 **Jihoon:** the new one

 

 **Sungwoon:** is it okay if I said yes

 

 **Jihoon:** …

 **Jihoon:** yes

 

 **Sungwoon:** then yes

 **Sungwoon:** and a side of salad please

 

 **Woojin:** me too

 

 **Jihoon:** the salad?

 

 **Woojin:** no, wtf

 **Woojin:** only cows eat grass

 

 **Sungwoon:** fucking rude

 

 **Woojin:** I want the boneless kind

 

 **Jaehwan:** me three

 

 **Jihoon:** I thought youre on a diet hyung

 

 **Jaehwan:** its my cheat day

 

 **Minhyun:** wasn’t yesterday your cheat day?

 

 **Jaehwan:** stop exposing me

 **Jaehwan:** also

 **Jaehwan:** pls request for the cutest delivery boy

 

**

 

When Jihoon had requested that the new chicken place send their cutest delivery boy as a joke (and maybe a bit hopeful), he was expecting a middle-aged ahjussi who would grunt annoyedly at Jihoon who’s struggling to pay him as he tries to juggle three buckets of chicken.

 

What he did _not_ expect was a tall stranger with blond hair and broad shoulders.

 

He couldn’t be the delivery boy, right? Because delivery boys aren’t this cute. He suddenly wants his ahjussi back.

 

Maybe this wasn’t the delivery guy, he thinks. Maybe it was just someone who got lost.

 

On the way to wherever cute boys go to.

 

Jihoon must’ve stood staring for a solid minute because the stranger laughed and waved his hand in front of Jihoon’s face.

 

“Earth to person who ordered three buckets of chicken?”

 

_And of course his voice is deep too, because God wants to see him suffer._

 

“What?” he asked stupidly.

 

“It’s $40 for the chicken,” the stranger chuckled.

 

“Chicken,” Jihoon repeated slowly. Oh. _Oh_.

 

“What the fuck is taking you so long– well, hello there,” Jaehwan smiled as he shoved Jihoon aside.

 

“Hello,” the stranger laughed. Again.

 

Jihoon wanted to record that sound and keep it in his phone.

 

“Which one of you ordered the chicken?” the delivery guy asked. 

 

“This fine gentleman who has seemed to have lost his tongue did,” Jaehwan replied. He rolled his eyes, snatching the $40 in Jihoon’s hands.

 

Daniel took the money and pocketed it, reaching down to hand over the chicken and salad.

 

Jihoon was strongly considering asking for his name when his housemate said something that made him want to bleach his ears.

 

And maybe crawl into a hole and hide forever.

 

“ _My_ tongue works just fine, though,” Jaehwan said, taking a bucket of chicken. He wriggled his eyebrows.

 

 _Ewww_.

 

“Hyung, if you keep saying shit like that you’re going to scare off all the cute delivery boys,” Jihoon grumbled, taking the bucket of chicken from the delivery boy’s hands.

 

The delivery boy started to cough loudly, and Jihoon looked at him worriedly. “You alright?”

 

“Are you worrying about his health or the fact that your precious chicken might fall?”

 

Jihoon turned to his hyung.

 

“Let’s have a small chat once our friend here leaves,” he said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

 

Jaehwan’s eyes widened. He tried to get back into the house, but the younger boy had a death grip on his shirt.

 

Jihoon redirected his attention back to the delivery boy who was just staring worriedly between the two of them.

 

“Anyway, thank you for the chicken,” he says, slowly moving into the house, pulling Jaehwan in with him in case his hyung did anything else that would blacklist their house from ever ordering chicken.

 

The older boy shot distress signals to the delivery boy but to no avail. He was already walking back to his bike.

 

Jihoon quickly entered the house, releasing his grip on Jaehwan’s shirt for a second so that he could lock the door.

 

The soon-to-be victim took this chance and quickly ran to the kitchen to put the chicken down before Jihoon could even lock the door.

 

Somewhere in the house, a door slammed shut.

 

**                                                                          

 

_Seongwoo-hyung, you (2)_

 

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** hey danny boy

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** am i your favourite hyung or what

 

 **You:** hmm idk

 **You:** jisung-hyung has been on my good side lately

 

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** :(

 

 **You:** I’m just kidding

 **You:** of course you’re my favourite

 **You:** what do you want

 

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** <3

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** I just remembered I have a huge quiz tomorrow :(

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** so I can’t take the night shift tonight

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** can u do it?

 

 **You:** sigh

 **You:** okay

 **You:** but you owe me!!!

 

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** and this is why /you’re/ my favourite dongsaeng

 

 **You:** only because I’d do anything for you, hyung

 

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** u love me  <333333

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** also lmk if you see ur cute boy again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **You:** aaaaaa hyung stop

 **You:** I doubt it, though

 **You:** who orders chicken every week anyway

 

**

 

Daniel didn’t really want to work tonight. He had had his plans all laid out, which included playing his computer games after a week of late-night classes and work.

 

It definitely didn’t include delivering chicken to students who were too lazy to cook during this exam season.

 

He found himself, however, pulling on his helmet as he hopped on his bike, en route to Mapogu. He had two stops to make, but both were in the same neighbourhood so that’s not too bad.

 

Or so he thought.

 

The first stop had him wait for fifteen whole minutes because the customer got locked out and didn’t have money with her, so they had to wait for her boyfriend to arrive.

 

Awkward was an understatement.

 

Also, he could feel the other buckets of chicken at the back of his bike getting colder by the second. He made a mental note to apologise to the next customer.

 

It was even _more_ awkward when he realized that the said boyfriend was someone he used to almost-date, and he had to swallow a laugh when the guy realized who he was.

 

 _I won’t tell your girlfriend that you swing both ways_ , he wanted to say. It wasn’t his problem, anyway.

 

And the chicken place is _not_ paying him enough for things like these.

 

Seongwoo-hyung owed him big time.

 

The two of them paid him for the chicken but apologized that they couldn’t tip him even though they did make him wait for fifteen minutes.

 

He sighed heavily as he got back on his bike, heading to the next house.

 

 _One more stop_ , he thought as he arrived at the next destination for his shift. _Just one more_.

 

Gathering the three buckets of chicken from the box, he walked over to the house.

 

He rang the doorbell once, twice, but it wasn’t until the fourth ring that the door opened and a very familiar boy with honey-brown hair appeared from behind the door.

 

His hair was wet, as if he had been showering when Daniel rang the bell.

 

The boy was also still standing behind the door, his bare shoulders peeking out from behind the door.

 

Daniel’s eyes widened in shock when he realized that the boy may or not be entirely clothed.

 

The boy must’ve known what Daniel was thinking because he giggled.

 

_Giggled._

 

Daniel wanted to keep the boy in his pocket right now.

 

“I’m wearing pants, by the way,” the boy said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

 

“I- uh-” Daniel stuttered. He doesn’t know where to look so he just shoved the buckets of chicken forward.

 

“Just leave it on the floor, I’ll take it when you leave. Also, the money is under the rug.”

 

Daniel just nodded dumbly, crouching so he could put the buckets down.

 

“You took ages, so I decided to take a quick shower. Didn’t know you’d arrive the second I turn the faucet on,” the boy explained.

 

The boy’s eyes were still on him, not that Daniel had been sneaking glances.

 

“Sorry, the previous customer got locked out, so we had to wait for her boyfriend and that took fifteen minutes-” Daniel rambled, trying to apologise.

 

“It’s fine,” the boy interrupted, laughing. “You don’t have to explain.”

 

“I’ll uh, I’ll get going then,” he said lamely, slowly backing away from the door. “Have a, uh, have a nice dinner.”

 

The boy gazed at Daniel amusedly, and Daniel could feel his face burn. He’s just lucky it was dark, that the only source of light was from the lamppost behind him, and the boy couldn’t see how red his face had become.

 

What _he_ could, see, though, was how the boy’s face glowed warmly under the light, and how his eyes really were pretty.

 

Prettier than the last time he saw them.

 

“Thanks, I will.”

 

He quickly turned on his heels, heading for his bike.

 

_Have a nice dinner?_

 

_What is he, a boy with a high school crush?_

 

Daniel groaned inwardly. He’s just glad his shift was over.

 

**

 

 **im 19 u fite me?** @jeojang_jihoon

stab me now

 

 **im 19 u fite me?** @jeojang_jihoon

why did I have to take a shower at that moment

 

 **im 19 u fite me?** @jeojang_jihoon

he looked like he was so done with his shift

 

 **im 19 u fite me?** @jeojang_jihoon

at least the chicken was good

 

**

 

The third time Daniel walked up to the house, the boy was already waiting at the door.

 

He watched him as he leaned against the doorframe, eyebrows furrowed in concentration at his phone, his fingers tapping quickly against the screen, lips jutting out.

 

He just looked so cute when his face was serious like that, that Daniel did not want to interrupt.

 

But he does have a few stops to make tonight and he can’t just be staring at the boy who makes his heart do backflips even though he had to admit was what made his night shifts a whole lot more bearable.

 

Daniel cleared his throat when he felt that a full minute has passed, and the boy hadn’t noticed that he had been standing there.

 

The boy startled, almost dropping his phone.

 

“Aish-”

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“Oh no, it’s okay, that wasn’t directed at you-”

 

“I shouldn’t have interrupted-”

 

“How long have you been standing there-”

 

“Not long, maybe like ten minutes-”

 

“Okay I take my apology back since you’re just going to make fun of me-”

 

Daniel laughed at the boy who was now pouting, and dear God if that wasn’t the cutest thing he’d ever witnessed.

 

“I was going to let you play on your phone, but I’ve got to get going.”

 

“Busy night, huh?” the boy asked as he helped Daniel with the buckets, handing the money over.

 

“Friday nights are always busy,” he replied. “I’m just trying not to die.”

 

The boy just chuckled in response.

 

He doesn’t really want to leave, but he doesn’t have a reason to stay for a second longer.

 

The boy looked at him expectantly as he stood there scratching his neck, unsure if he should say _bye_ or _see you later_.

 

 _‘Have a nice dinner’_ _was_ not _a choice._

 

“I should- I should, like, go,” Daniel mumbled. He gave a small wave and started walking back to his bike.

 

“Hey what’s your name?” the boy called after him.

 

Daniel turned around to yell out his name. “I’m Daniel!”

 

“I’m Jihoon!”

 

“I know!”

 

“Don’t die, Daniel!”

 

Daniel raised his hand to shoot a see you later salute and cringed when he realised how lame that gesture was.

 

At that moment he wanted the ground to open and swallow him up.

 

**

 

 **1MILLION** @peachdefdanik

Fuck he’s gonna think im a stalker now

 

**

 

 **let’s get it** @jeojang_jihoon

HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME

 

 **let’s get it** @jeojang_jihoon

also why the actual FUCK did i say that

 

 **and the ting goes SKRRA-** @sparrowoojin

park jihoon has the worst game ever icb

 

 **let’s get it** @jeojang_jihoon

@sparrowoojin bitch i don’t see u having a boyfriend either

 

 **and the ting goes SKRRA-** @sparrowoojin

@jeojang_jihoon at least I’m not stupid

 

 **and the ting goes SKRRA-** @sparrowoojin

@jeojang_jihoon and he knows ur name bc you left ur name when u ordered u idiot

 

**

 

 _CABBAGEPATCH KIDS ヽ(ﾟ_ _▽ﾟ*)乂(*ﾟ_ _▽ﾟ)ﾉ (5)_

 

 **Jihoon:** chicken tonight?

 

 **Woojin:** can we have the one from the old place

 

 **Jihoon:** why

 

 **Woojin:** the side dishes are better

 **Woojin:** also we’ve had it foR THREE WEEKS IN A ROW

 

 **Jihoon:** but I like the new place

 

 **Jaehwan:** no, u like the new boy

 

 **Minhyun:** what new boy

 

 **Jaehwan:** the blonde-haired broad-shouldered delivery boy

 

 **Jihoon:** hshdshdhshds

 **Jihoon:** I DO NOT

 **Jihoon:** I LIKE THEIR CHICKEN

 **Jihoon:** IT’S BETTER

 

 **Minhyun:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Jihoon:** HYUNG

 **Jihoon:** I thought you’re on my side

 

 **Sungwoon:** their salad is nice

 

 **Woojin:** moo

 

_Woojin has been kicked out of the group chat_

 

 **Jihoon:** ...

 **Jihoon:** I’m getting our usual order

 

 **Jaehwan:** three buckets with a side of danny boy?

 

_Jaehwan has been kicked out of the group chat_

 

**

 

As Daniel walked over to the house carrying three buckets of chicken for the fourth time this month, he wondered if the universe was trying to tell him something.

 

Because he was sure that he’s been to this house last week. And the week before that. And the week before _that_.

 

And it was sometimes a Monday, it was sometimes a Friday, but it was always when he was on night shift.

 

If it wasn’t fate, he doesn’t know what is.

 

**

 

Jihoon sat behind the front door, much to the amusement of his housemates.

 

“Aish- you scared me,” Woojin had yelped when he saw Jihoon sitting in the dark, phone in his hands. “At least turn the lights on, you psycho.”

 

“What an idiot,” Jaehwan had commented when he tried to enter the house.

 

“Aren’t you cold sitting like that?” Minhyun had asked worriedly as he stepped around Jihoon to pick up the broom he had left there earlier.

 

“Love makes people do dumb things,” Sungwoon had called out from the kitchen. “Or dumber, since he’s already been doing dumb things.”

 

Jihoon ignored them, giving an excuse about ‘being hungry’ and that he ‘can’t wait for the chicken to arrive’ to which Jaehwan just snorted and threw his socks at the younger boy.

 

He definitely didn’t jump up as soon as the doorbell rang, and definitely wasn’t smiling like a fool when he opened the door.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Your hair... it’s red.”

 

“I dyed it,” Jihoon blushed. He touched his hair, suddenly self-conscious.

 

“Red looks dangerous on you.”

 

Jihoon laughed as Daniel’s eyes widened when he realised what he said.

 

“Do you... do you like it?”

 

“You look different,” Daniel replied, still smiling widely.

 

And Jihoon would be lying if he wasn’t falling head over heels for that smile.

 

That smile which brought a whole new meaning to having butterflies in his stomach.

 

That smile which he can look at forever, that smile which he looked forward to every week.

 

“Is that a good different or a bad different?”

 

“By different I mean instead of a kitten you look like a very _fierce_ kitten.”

 

“I think I’m more of a lion than a kitten.”

 

“No, you’re definitely a kitten,” Daniel laughed, gesturing at his pink hoodie.

 

“Am not,” Jihoon huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“Well, it looks great on you.”

 

“You really think so? My housemates were teasing me about it all day.”

 

“I don’t think you can look bad in anything.”

 

“Can you two please stop flirting every time we order chicken and ask each other out already,” Woojin called out from the house.

 

Jihoon coughed loudly, averting his gaze.

 

“We aren’t flirting,” he yelled back.

 

“Please excuse my housemate, he’s... weird,” Jihoon explained to Daniel.

 

“What’s weird is sitting behind the door waiting for the delivery-”

 

Jihoon yelped, quickly shutting the door behind him.

 

“Your housemates are very interesting people.”

 

“You didn’t hear anything.”

 

“Hear what?” Daniel asked teasingly. “The part where you’re sitting behind the door waiting for the delivery?”

 

Jihoon’s ears turned red, but he cleared his throat as if that was exactly what Daniel was supposed to hear.

 

“I was really hungry, so I was waiting for the _delivery_.”

 

“Why, did you think he meant I was waiting for the delivery _boy_?”

 

Jihoon watched in amusement as Daniel grew flustered, his face turning red even under such dim lighting.

 

“It’s $40,” Daniel finally said when he had stopped facing his existential crisis.

 

Jihoon handed him the money, taking the buckets from the delivery boy.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Have a good dinner.”

 

“Have a good shift.”

 

“I’m having one so far.”

 

“Smooth.”

 

“I was talking about the tip I received from my previous delivery, why-”

 

“No-”

 

“Did you think it was because of you?”

 

“Bye, Daniel.”

 

**

 

 **I like pinkeu** @jeojang_jihoon

pls take me out

 

 **I like pinkeu** @jeojang_jihoon

@ the boy who has blond hair, broad shoulders, and a smile to die for

 

 **stream #friend by #BTOB** @kingjaehwan

@jeojang_jihoon u mean on a date or with a sniper

 

 **stream #friend by #BTOB** @kingjaehwan

@jeojang_jihoon bc I can help u out if it’s the latter :)

 

 **I like pinkeu** @jeojang_jihoon

@kingjaehwan I’ll be waiting for you when you get back :)

 

 **no cares abt ur fave colour** @sparrowoojin

rip @kingjaehwan

 

**

 

“Chicken has arrived,” Jihoon called out to no one in particular.

 

He grabbed a bucket of chicken and headed to the living room where he had turned on an episode of Please Take Care of My Refrigerator.

 

He was laughing at something the guest said when he heard Jaehwan’s high pitched laughter coming from the kitchen, followed by hoots and wolf-whistles coming from Woojin.

 

“Can y’all shut up-”

 

“HEY I JUST MET YOU-”

 

“AND THIS IS CRAZY-”

 

Jihoon jumped up from the couch and sprinted to the kitchen where his two housemates were singing at the top of their voices, waving a piece of napkin in the air.

 

“BUT HERE’S MY NUMBER-”

 

“SO CALL ME MAYBE!”

 

Jihoon leapt at Woojin to snatch the napkin from his hands, but Woojin screamed and pulled his hand back.

 

“Give it to me,” Jihoon hissed.

 

“Or what?”

 

“Or I’ll kill you.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Park Woojin just give me the damn napkin!”

 

“Why?”

 

“For me to choke you with,” Jihoon huffed angrily. He pounced again, almost knocking over an untouched bucket of chicken.

 

“How scary.” Woojin pulled a face.

 

“What have I done to you to deserve this?”

 

“Do you really want us to answer that?” Jaehwan asked, deadpanned.

 

“Just give me the fucking napkin!” Jihoon screeched.

 

“What are you boys shouting about?” Sungwoon yelled at them.

 

“Jihoon has Danny boy’s number!”

 

“He wrote it on a _napkin_.”

 

“And he quoted Carly Rae,” Jaehwan laughed.

 

“Ooh, let me see!”

 

“Ah, hyuuuuuuung,” Jihoon whined. “You’re no help.”

 

“Who said I was planning to help?”

 

“Just give Jihoon the boy’s number,” Minhyun said as he entered the kitchen. He grabbed a chicken thigh and put it on a plate.

 

Woojin tossed Jihoon the already-crumpled piece of tissue. He grabbed it, shooting his friend a glare.

 

He carefully un-wrinkled the napkin, only to find that half the numbers had gotten smudged when he had carelessly put them on the counter. Which someone had spilled water on.

 

Jaehwan and Woojin were on the floor in fits of laughter when Jihoon started screaming bloody murder, cursing all of the water in the world, and Sungwoon sneakily grabbed his salad before retreating back to his room.

 

He doesn’t have the energy to deal with this.

 

**

 

 **am i dumb or dumb** @jeojang_jihoon

SOMETIMES I HATE MYSELF

 

 **am i dumb or dumb** @jeojang_jihoon

U HAD ONE JOB PARK JIHOON

 

**

 

_Seongwoo-hyung, you (2)_

 

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** yo

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** did he text?

 

 **You:** not yet :(

 

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** it’s only been less than 24 hours

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** maybe he’s as nervous as you are

 **Seongwoo-hyung:** give him some time!!

 

**

 

 **all I wanna do** @peachdefdanik

still waiting

 

 **all I wanna do** @peachdefdanik

did I ruin it

 

 **all I wanna do** @peachdefdanik

WHAT IF HE JUST WANTED TO BE FRIENDS

 

 **all I wanna do**  @peachdefdanik

or hates carly rae

 

 **sorry not sorry** @Ongieongong

@peachdefdanik what person would order three buckets of chicken from the same shop EVERY BLOODY WEEK TO JUST BE FRIENDS

 

 **sorry not sorry** @Ongieongong

I am friends. With an idiot.

 

**

 

When Jihoon opened the door, hoping to see the face he was already so familiar with, he couldn’t hide his disappointment when he found out that it _wasn’t_.

 

Instead, a tall stranger with cheekbones which must have been personally sculpted by God himself and deep, dark eyes, stood in front of the house.

 

His face must’ve been so obvious because the stranger chuckled knowingly.

 

“Expecting someone else?”

 

His voice was higher than Daniel’s, and it was dipped in amusement as he watched Jihoon’s disappointed expression.

 

“If I didn’t know you were expecting my colleague I would’ve been very offended,” the stranger continued. “Because no one’s looked so unhappy to see my handsome face.”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

 

“You must be Park Jihoon.”

 

“And you are...”

 

“Ong Seongwoo at your service. Sorry I had to be the one who’s delivering to your doorstep today, but Daniel is having a fever and couldn’t come to work.”

 

“He’s having a fever?”

 

Seongwoo’s lips twitched into a smirk. “Are you worried?”

 

“I’m just curious.”

 

“Sure, you are,” Seongwoo said. “Of course, you would’ve known if you had texted him-”

 

“About that-”

 

“No, take your time-”

 

“The napkin he wrote his number on got wet and half the numbers got smudged,” Jihoon blurted out.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, if you gave me a tip I’d gladly give you his number.”

 

“I was going to tip you anyway but if you’re going to be like this-”

 

Seongwoo laughed at the boy’s tone which was getting more defensive.

 

“I was just kidding. Of course I’ll give you his number. All he’s been texting me about all month is how cute you were, or how pretty your eyes are.”

 

Jihoon felt his face go hot.

 

_Did Daniel really think of him that way?_

 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, but his eyes softened when he says, “he really likes you.”

 

Jihoon just nodded dumbly, kicking at the rug under his feet.

 

“Anyway, here's his number,” Seongwoo says, passing him a piece of paper as he takes the $40 from Jihoon.

 

“Thanks, Seongwoo.”

 

“Don’t mention it. I should thank _you_.”

 

“See you around,” Jihoon said. He was thankful that the buckets of chicken were hiding his face.

 

“With that face of yours? I’d be glad to swing by again. Don’t tell Daniel I said that.”

 

Jihoon laughed. “Bye, Seongwoo.”

 

**

 

“I can hear the gears in your brain turning,” Woojin whined. “Stop making that face. Your brain might explode if you actually start using it.”

 

Jihoon threw a cushion at Woojin’s face. It hit him squarely on the face.

 

“You wouldn’t understand, you rascal.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says me.”

 

“You don’t know me.”

 

“I’ve known you for 19 years. Unfortunately.”

 

“Who helped you get a number from that senior back in middle school?”

 

“That was an exception.”

 

Woojin threw his hands up in exasperation.

 

“Fine, if you don’t want my help at least get to sleep. I can’t sleep listening to your frustrated sighs.”

 

Jihoon scowled but got up from his bed anyway.

 

He was about to turn the lights off before leaving the room but decided to annoy his roommate more, so he left without touching the switch.

 

“Park Jihoon, you’re dead!” he hears Woojin call out from the room.

 

**

 

_Hey, heard you have a fever._

Would that sound like he was a stalker? Jihoon pressed backspace.

 

_Hey, it’s Jihoon._

Too basic.

 

_Hi Daniel! I got your number from Seongwoo-hyung and-_

No.

 

Jihoon groaned exasperatedly as he tried to think up of something that wouldn’t be too cheesy or obvious.

 

He bit his fingernails as he typed something decidedly not cringy and pressed send.

 

All he can do now is wait.

 

**

 

Daniel woke up in the middle of the night with a terrible headache. He felt around for his phone and groaned when he noticed the time. He was supposed to go to work in seven hours but it would seem that his fever has not died down.

 

He switched his phone on to text Seongwoo but noticed that he had received a text from an unknown number.

 

**

 

_Unknown number, you (2)_

 

 **Unknown number:** hey so I might have a new favourite delivery boy

 **Unknown number:** he has dark hair, sharp cheekbones, _and_ a great sense of humour

 **Unknown number:**  cute + funny?

 **Unknown number:** I think I might be falling in love

 

 **You:** I’m cute and funny :(

 

 **Unknown number:** says who?

 

 **You:** you

 **You:** the first time we met

 

 **Unknown number:** I didn’t say you were funny

**You:** so you _do_ think I’m cute? (▰˘◡˘▰)

 

**Unknown number: ...**

**Unknown number:** maybe a little bit

 

 **You:** enough to beat your current #1 delivery boy?

 

 **Unknown number:** hmm no

 

 **You:** :(

 **You:** ok fair enough

 **You:** but does he quote Carly Rae Jepsen’s Call Me Maybe?

 **You:** I don’t think so

 

 **Unknown number:** hmm you’re right

 **Unknown number:** he’s cute, funny, _and_ not cheesy

 

 **You:** :(

 

 **Unknown number:** how’s your fever going?

 

 **You:** oh so _now_ you care about me?  <hmph.gif>

 

 **Unknown number:** well, you’re still my #2 favourite delivery boy

 

 **You:** I’m hurt

 **You:** You were always my #1 customer

 

 **Unknown number:** I’m sorry I don’t make the rules :)

 

 **You:** and what rule is that?

 

 **Unknown number:** you snooze, you lose

 

 **You:** :(

 

 **Unknown number:** did I wake you up?

 

 **You:** not really

 **You:** I might have been waiting for a text

 

 **Unknown number:** hmm wonder who

 

 **You:** just some cute guy

 

 **Unknown number:** someone you like?

 

 **You:** hmm maybe :)

 

 **Unknown number:** lucky guy

 

 **You:** who is?

 

 **Unknown number:** you

 

 **You:** >:(

 **You:** I am

 

 **Unknown number:** when can you start work?

 

 **You:** why

 **You:** do you miss me :)

 

 **Unknown number:** maybe

 

 **You:** maybe?

 

 **Unknown number:** I wouldn’t mind seeing Seongwoo again :)

 

 **You:** >:(

 

 **Unknown number:** are you jealous?

 

 **You:** maybe

 

 **Unknown number:** get well quickly then

 

 **You:** I’m trying :(

 

 **Unknown number:** I’ll wait :)

 **Unknown number:** now get to sleep!!

 

 **You:** aww you’re worried

 

 **Unknown number:** like I said

 **Unknown:** you _are_ my #2 favourite delivery boy

 

 **You:** well what if I asked you out

 **You:** will I get back to #1?

 

 **Unknown number:** brave of you to assume you were ever #1

 **Unknown number:** maybe

 **Unknown number:** yes

 **Unknown number:** now head to sleep u sap

 

 **You:** I will :)

 **You:** i'm glad you texted me tonight :)

 **You:** goodnight jihoon :)

 

 **Unknown number:** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **Unknown number:**  i'm glad i texted you too :)

 **Unknown number:** goodnight daniel :)

 

 _You saved +82 9283-2831-9238 as Jihoonie_ _♡_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not my greatest work, but thank you for reading!!! feedback or comments would be greatly appreciated ･:*:･(*/////∇/////*)･:*:･
> 
> p.s. i'm on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fluffypark)!! drop me a prompt or a question or whatever you feel like dropping ♡


End file.
